Dark Castle (Wish Realm)
*Jacinda Vidrio *Lucy *Peter Pan (Wish Realm) *Regina Mills *Rogers *Robin of Locksley (Wish Realm) *Weaver † |firstappearance = Tougher Than the Rest |latestappearance =Leaving Storybrooke }} The Dark Castle is a Wish Realm location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the eleventh episode of the sixth season. It is the Wish Realm version of the Dark Castle. History }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *An establishing shot of the dark castle in "Leaving Storybrooke"File:722WishCastle.png is stock footage from the background plate used for the view of the Dream World version of the original dark castle in "The Savior",File:601OtherWayAround.png and from an establishing shot of the same building in the Enchanted Forest in "Changelings".File:609DarkCastle.png **Another establishing shot from the episodeFile:722TellMeYou.png is taken from a shot of original dark castle in "Lacey".File:219RumplesCastle.png |-|Cultural References= Biblical *The Cross of Saint Peter (an inverted Latin cross) is pictured in a book sitting on the bench where the snow globe is sitting.File:721CreatedThisPrison.png The Cross of Saint Peter was traditionally used as a Christian symbol, but in recent times, it has also been used as an anti-Christian symbol. *When Henry is doing research in Wish Rumplestiltskin's castle, an open book on the tableFile:721HenryResearching.png contains verse 19 – 21 from Job 36 in the Bible. Note that some of the words are obscured on-screen; the following is the excerpt in its entirety: '' 19 Will he esteem thy riches? no, not gold, nor all the forces of strength. 20 Desire not the night, when people are cut off in their place. 21 Take heed, regard not iniquity: for this hast thou chosen rather than affliction. '' ::*A book that he opens as he continues doing researchFile:721HenryResearching2.png contains verse 1 – 3 from Isaiah 47 (there is additional text underneath, presumably additional verses, but they are too blurred to read). Some of the words are illegible due to a fold in the page; the following is the excerpt in its entirety: '' 1Come down, and sit in the dust, O virgin daughter of Babylon, sit on the ground: there is no throne, O daughter of the Chaldeans: for thou shalt no more be called tender and delicate. 2Take the millstones, and grind meal: uncover thy locks, make bare the leg, uncover the thigh, pass over the rivers. 3Thy nakedness shall be uncovered, yea, thy shame shall be seen: I will take vengeance, and I will not meet thee as a man. '' ::*Next to verse 1 – 3, verse 12 – 14 can be seen. Some of the text is obscured by Henry; the following is the excerpt in its entirety: '' 12 Stand now with thine enchantments, and with the multitude of thy sorceries, wherein thou hast laboured from thy youth; if so be thou shalt be able to profit, if so be thou mayest prevail. 13 Thou art wearied in the multitude of thy counsels. Let now the astrologers, the stargazers, the monthly prognosticators, stand up, and save thee from these things that shall come upon thee. 14 Behold, they shall be as stubble; the fire shall burn them; they shall not deliver themselves from the power of the flame: there shall not be a coal to warm at, nor fire to sit before it. '' |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The table which Rumplestiltskin places the snow globe (where Jacinda and Lucy are trapped) onto is a modified version of the rack,File:721BeUndone.png a well-known medieval instrument of torture. This rack has spiked rollers designed to slice into the skin and muscles of the victim's back, an "improvement" made by the French. **The same torture device was sitting in the Underbrooke Sheriff's Department in "The Brothers Jones".File:515EvilTwin.png The black cage in the great hall,File:721ReallyHad.png where Cruella is trapped, is another re-used prop from the episode, where it was sitting in the corner of the sheriff's station.File:515MummyNeedsToUnwind.png **The cage and the rack could also be seen in Dream World version of the original dark castle in "The Savior".File:601CastleTransforms.png File:601TakesHand.png **Two hanging cages can be seen in Wish Rumplestiltskin's basement. The hanging cage was a medieval torture device in which the victim was either displayed and later freed from, or locked inside and left to die.The Wrong View of History, Jack Paraskovich, Xlibris, 2016, pp. 118 - 119. Facsimile by Google Books. ***The same props were sitting on the floor in the Black Fairy's chambers in "Mother's Little Helper".File:616ReachingForOrb.png File:616CleaningHerBoot.png ***One of the cages also appeared in the Underbrooke Sheriff's Department in "The Brothers Jones" and the Dream World version of the dark castle in the Season Six premiere "The Savior".File:601CarryingTray2.png Set Dressing *When Wish Cruella is guarding the castle, two dalmatian-spotted cushions are sitting on a piece of furniture in the great hall.File:721AnimalLover.png *Two modified versions of Garland of flowers around a cartouche with Jesus and St. John the Baptist as children, a 1630s painting by Flemish painter Daniel Seghers and the Dutch Flemish Baroque painter Thomas Willeboirts Bosschaert, are hanging on either side of the exit of the great hall.File:721LeashRoundHere.png File:721WalkingIntoCastle.png The painting has been edited for the show; the most noticeable differences are the two children in the middle, who have been replaced with a different motif, and a large skull which has been added to the bottom. **The same paintings appear in the Dream World version of the real dark castle in "The Savior".File:601CastleTransforms.png *When Henry is doing research, an illustration in one of the booksFile:721ReadyToWrite.png shows the Sigillum Dei, a late Middle Ages magical diagram. **The same illustration appears in Cora's spell book in "We Are Both".File:202Rumplestiltskin.png *When Henry sits down to use the Author's pen in Wish Rumplestiltskin's castle, a book on the table (seen upside-down)File:721OnceUponATimeBookOpened.png contains pages 3652 and 3653 of The decisions of the Court of Session: from its first institution to the present time: digested under proper heads, in the form of a dictionary, Volume 5 by William Maxwell Morison and the Court of Session (the supreme civil court of Scotland), published in 1802.The decisions of the Court of Session: from its first institution to the present time: digested under proper heads, in the form of a dictionary, Volume 5, William Maxwell Morison, Edinburgh, Bell & Bradfute, January 1, 1802, pp. 3652 – 3653. Facsimile by Google Books. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scenes in Wish Rumplestiltskin's great hall in "Homecoming" were filmed on a television set at The Bridge Studios, as were the scenes in Wish Rumplestiltskin's basement. The basement set was a redressed version of Gothel's tower from previous episodes.Steve Pearlman and David H. Goodman on the Season Seven Blu-ray-exclusive Audio Commentary for "Homecoming" **The basement setFile:721SearchingForFamily.png previously doubled as the Royal Castle's wine cellar in "A Bitter Draught".File:602WhatWasThat.png This can easily be seen from the identical chandelier, the shape of the walls and the door. **A redressed version of the basement also doubles as Dr. Jekyll's laboratory in Mr. Hyde's hospital in "Only You".File:522WalkingIntoLab.png File:522CanHelpHim.png **Moreover, the hospital scenes with the cage in "Only You" were shot on the same set as the scenes in Dr. Jekyll's laboratory. The cage was removable, and the set was redressed as the laboratory. Some of the walls were removed, and windows put in.David H. Goodman and Andrew Chambliss on the Season Five Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Only You" Appearances References }} ru:Тёмный замок (Мир желаний) Category:Once Upon a Time Locations